VongolaxToLove Ru Eng Ver
by VongolaHermit
Summary: Tsuna is Transferred to Seinan Middle School and send to live with his cousin Rito, cause of a misunderstanding and an idea of Reborn, will be able to assimilate the lifestyle of Rito?


Hi all, is it my third fic and my first in English, to be more exact is an English vertion of one that i currently doing,

well the trut is that was a pain traslate all, correct it , and change things i still thing there are mistake but i didn't found them.

some data.

'' this mean the toughs

"_Italic_" are the dialoge

underline with black are to notes

(Black) are my coments

I do not own To love ru or Katekyo hitman Reborn, these are to their respective creators

* * *

Chapter 0

Starting a new venture

Nanimori, one of the safest places in the area, all that is due, it has a certain disciplinary president, but this history is not about of this young, the story is involved with another young, less strong and with a somewhat female appearance his name Sawada Tsunayoshi

- - Nanimori Middle School

A young man running with all his energy, carrying a bag full of something, "_Damn, I can not lose them, I'm glad to have a mask so I do not get recognized_" he turn around in a corner of the school buildings, were there are two guys, to avoid reducing his speed "_out of my way_" pushes the boy with brunet disordered hair.

"_How dare you push the Tenth!_?" a boy with green eyes and long, silver hair, yells at the escapist the green-eyed young man shows his angry and takes dynamite to see-you-know where" _die_"the boy the boy throws the dynamite to the escapist, which reaches its target.

The explosion causes the bag full of something unknown and the mask falls into the hands of the young brunette was still on the ground, and on his head falls a white object with a unique design with that looked like floral tissues.

"_What is this thing?_" The boy picks up what was in his head, and look closely "_are, this ... is_" his face turns completely red.

"_Tsuna-kun_" the voice of a girl travels through the ears of the young, Tsuna that there still holding the bra in the hands "_I did't know you were that kind of person_" with a sad sight, just like that time when you hear about who he really was "Y_ou're a pervert!_"These words were enough to crumble the spirit of Tsuna

- A few hours and 2 beats later -

An aura of depression around the principal's office and as much the classroom, the reasons were different but were related, the green-eyed which responded with the name of Gokudera, was to depressed for doing that his ''boss'' look as perverted, would he committed Sempuku if he had found the means to do it. Tsuna instead was depressed and broken in many ways, be treated perverted by the other girls including Kyoko, and being beaten by Hibari.

"_I was kind to Gokudera to be one of those who have better grades, and is the first problem that I find_" Referring about the explosives, "_but you Sawada Tsunayoshi is a special case_" The principal's was talking with Tsuna looking him to serious "_Being the one with worse grades and for his constant absences makes it impossible to continue studying in this school"_

Suddenly the door opens and enters a baby-looking person wearing clothes as if were graduate, too tousled hair, his sideburns had spiral form "_Ciaossu_"-the small infant get close to the principal's desk and climb it in a singe jump c "_I have a suggestion, as punishment we can separated him from his friends, send him to another school"_

The principal refuses "_but Mr. Boren, Sawada Tsunayoshi has broken too many rules, save in that way_"

"_My idea is different, not to free him, but to punish him_" Says that infant and have a look at Tsuna which receives a chill because of the look "_We will transfer him to correct the problem_"

The principa listens with interest, the idea of the infant, before answering is interrupted by Tsuna  
"_I refuse, I am secure is a kind of Spartan correction, which related me with a cliff with an old rope_" Tsuna spoke in a very serious way and locked scared.

"_There are no such people_" said the infant "_or neither is related, my idea is to send you to another school, the teachers there will give you double or triple of normal of the assignments, and depending on how you do your homework, they will decide if you are or not corrected_"

The director somehow accepted the suggestion "_Okay, but with a simple condition_" states the principal "_Just find a school that accept this project and if that happens all prepare all for the transfer_"

"_I knew you'd say that_" declares the infant with his classic smile, putting a document on the desktop "_Seinan Middle School, gladly accept this project and is looking forward the student who has made a mistake_" Showing his smile, seeing that the principal wanted to assimilate the mess, Tsuna was giving a small idea of what were happening "_I proposed this idea last year, and has mysteriously still waiting for that student"_

The principal were surprised and clapped for the preparation of the infant "_As expected the Mister Boren, is ready for everything,_" he rises from his seat "_For These days, I will prepare all for the transfer papers_" direct sees to Tsuna "_Be strong and fix your problem_"

- Check out middle school Nanimori -

On the way home the cryings and laughter's from two boys filled the street

A boy with black hair and a idiot smile "_So that happened Tsuna, although I am a bit sad that we will not see you for a while_" black-haired boy finally says "_Things will be lost its fun"_

"_I'm glad that happens_" Gokudera was wiping tears from his eyes with his arm, "_As your right hand, I will also go to Seinan_" is beaten in the head by the foot of an infant wearing a black suit and fedora, in which there was a chameleon, hanging on his neck had what looked like a completely yellow pacifier.

"_You can't, the issue is related only to Tsuna_" declares the newcomer

"_REBORN!"_ _Tsuna altered approaches the little infant "From the beginning you had planned to send me to Seinan_" Perceiving a peculiar shine in his, telling him you're right "_And the underwear incident was your idea?"_Tsuna said angrily.

"_That was a coincidence_" was the latest thing Reborn said after disappearing in a very unnatural wall leaving a note which said _But I liked to try your suggestion_.

That caused to Tsuna causing sigh in relief "I'm glad the Principal approved this rare idea of Reborn" Seeing that Gokudera were not recovered from the kick that Reborn gave him, that leads him to thing that he will be unconscious for a while "_Yamamoto, might lead Gokudera-kun to his home, I have to go_ _home and tell to Mom what happens_"receives I do it from the guy named Yamamoto and Tsuna decides to go home.

That afternoon Tsuna tells what happened to her mother, no telling about the underwear incident.

"_I'm glad you have Seinan transfer, despite your low grades_" said Tsuna's mother as she were moving a soups spoon f in a circular way "also you should be Happy Tsu-kun"

Tsuna had been scattered on the table looking some what depressed "why I should be happy?" Ask Tsuna remembering that all this charade became because of Reborn

Tsuna's Mom hands go to the waist and showing his annoyance "That's very rude Tsu-kun, perhaps you forgot to Rito-kun and Mikan-chan" looked straight at Tsuna, who had finally reacted

"EHHHH!" Tsuna that finally reacted, he panicked "_I completely forget_" Tsuna directs the eye around in search of the baby form Hitman in, but luckily he not found him "Mom" Tsuna looks worried at his mother trying not to show concern "_Reborn know about my cousins Rito and Mikan_"

The mother with a bright smile, "_He know the very well, and he talk to my brother to be you able to stay home with Rito-kun and Mikan-chan_" ends with a smile, ignoring the horrified expression of his son

'S_ure he has the idea that I introduce them to the Mafia_' Think Tsuna and resigned, knowing that when his Tutor gets something on the head there is nothing to take it out '_Well just should go and avoid related with the Mafia '_

-** Other absurd time shift**-

Nanimori Central Railway

A group of people saying goodbye to Tsuna, Ryohei Sasawada in his extreme way, Gokudera Hayato which he was tied from head to toe and attached to a pillar, said goodbye with tears in his eyes, Miura Haru was saying goodbye to a very way, Takeshi Yamamoto cheerful way and said goodbye as usual as the others.

Tsuna says goodbye to his friends and his mother, included Reborn ... Tsuna got on the train going towards Seinan, Tsuna left with a strange feeling that something was wrong, Reborn stayed in Nanimori and did not know the why.

- Seinan

The morning was bright of a house comes the voice of a boy "_Itte kimasu_" out of a certain house is a dark orange-haired boy and more or less orderly, and golden-brown eyes, wearing everyday clothes' _I wonder if Tsuna changed, I remember that he wasn't good making friends_ "with a cheerful expression on his face recalled the call 3 days ago , from his father where he was told about Tsuna would go to his home and stay for a while '_I'm glad Tsuna comes, even if he is a little coward, he is till a man and be able to live more peaceful '_(A**uthor: I am not agree with that idea cause whit that harem who would not be happy even I will reject the existence of another man at home**).

- - Omake -

Gokudera prepared several suitcases "Do not worry Tenth, his right hand will go to help you" comes quickly to the door and open it founding a familiar figure, eyes the same color as Gokudera's, and purple hair.

"_Reborn asked me to come live with you, that's normal sibling, Hayato_" said the girl seeing Gokudera collapses in front of her

* * *

I hope this like you


End file.
